In the micelle tanks of a soybean protein concentrate production plant, a precipitation of a dirty gum was observed. This dirty gum was taken to the laboratory, where analyzes and experiments were carried out to remove impurities in an attempt to identify it. After two days of research it was discovered that this gum was a mixture of phospholipids, the main raw material for the production of soy lecithin. This discovery was surprising, since it was believed until now that lecithin could only be obtained from crude soya oil, with a yield of up to 1% and still only vary between 0.4-1.0% based on soybean with 14% humidity.
Thus, different processes for the cleaning and purification of this dirty gum were studied, followed by the hearing evaluation of products needed to produce lecithin, as well as different types of drying and cooling. After the conclusion of all the studies, the present industrial process for the development of the micelle/molasses for the production of soya lecithin was developed. The new process is able to provide a yield of lecithin, soy base, between 2-4% based soy bean with 14% moisture.
There are a number of known and patented processes for the production of soy lecithin, however, all depart from crude soybean oil. In no process is the molasses/sequester micelle (SPC production residue) used; or of defatted soybean meal (Residue from the production of soya oil), as in the industrial process which is represented here.